100th Hunger Games
by coolerthancool99
Summary: 48 tributes, trained, will enter the fray. 1 will come home a champion, 47 will come home in a box. There will be friendship, blood, lies, and betrayal. Rated T for Hunger Games. SYOT open
1. Card Reading

**Yeah, New SYOT, sorry the 150th Hunger Games was just too much, so I decided to do something with less to keep track of.**

 **Question for 10 points: Is the books or the movies your favorite, why?**

* * *

President Albus walked on the balcony. This year's quell will be the bloodiest Hunger Games yet. This will be used to calm the tension in the districts, for the first time ever, except maybe the first Hunger Games, every district will have equal chances.

The voice of Head Gamemaker, Syrio, sounded in his head, "Cameras are on in 3, 2, 1."

I saw the red lights on cameras turn on. The anthem blasted all around the stadium. It was time. President Albus reached into the box held by a capital child in front of him. He grabbed the envelope labeled "100" and slowly opened it.

He spoke loudly, "On the 100th anniversary, as a reminder that life is always fair, their will be twice as many tributes, and each tribute will receive three months of training in the capital.

The President stood up and left. May the games begin.

* * *

 **This is the form. It is also on my profile and if you do not use this form to submit a tribute, it will be denied instantly. I will approve a tribute and if I do you can see it on my profile. ONLY SUBMIT BY PM! MAX OF 3 TRIBUTES!**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance (At least a paragraph):

Personality (At least a paragraph):

History:

Family(Name, Brief Description):

Friends(Name, Brief Description):

Status in district(On the streets, Poor, Middle, High, Rich):

Tesserae(Number):

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction if reaped/reason if volunteered:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Strategy:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Quote:

Token (optional):

Strengths(No more than 3):

Weaknesses(At least 3):

Training Strategy:

What do they do in private training?:

Interview Angle:

Bloodbath? (What they do, do they die):

Weapon of Choice:

Reaction to seeing someone die:

Training Score:


	2. Sponsoring System

**It's a sponsoring system. There is the list on how to get points, the stuff you can sponsor, and your points.**

 **Question for 10 points: How do you think the arena will be set up, the person who is the closest gets an extra 10 points.**

* * *

"How is the mutts coming?" Head Gamemaker, Syrio, asked.

"Great!" Lilith, the head of the mutts announced.

Syrio said, "How is the Arena?"

"Going good," another gamemaker said.

* * *

Submit a tribute (first time)- 15 points

Submit a tribute (second time) - 10 points

Submit a tribute (third time) - 5 points

Review - 5 points

Answer the question per chapter - 10 points

 _ **Food**_

Small Fruit (apple, banana, orange, lemon, mango, kiwi, lime, pear, or avocado) - 15 points per fruit

A pack of 12 berries (grapes, blackberries, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, cranberries, gooseberries, or pomegranate) - 10 points

A pack of 18 crackers - 10 points

A pack of 18 nuts (Almond, Walnut, Hazelnut, Pecan, Cashew, Pistachio, Chestnut) - 10 points

Small strip of Beef Jerky - 10 points

Medium strip of Beef Jerky - 15 points

Large strip of Beef Jerky - 25 points

Hot stew (Chicken, Beef, or Lamb) - 30 points

Hot soup (Chicken, Beef, or Lamb) - 30 points

Cold but cooked Chicken Breast - 35 points

Hot Chicken Breast- 40 points

6 Capitol Rolls (very fine white bread smeared in butter) - 50 points

6 District 1 Rolls (white bread covered in edible sprinkles) - 50 points

6 District 2 Rolls (round pretzel roll with medium amounts of salt) - 50 points

6 District 3 Rolls (almost bland roll packaged with plenty of nutrients) - 50 points

6 District 4 Rolls (round, green tinted, seaweed flavored, tons of salt on the roll) - 50 points

6 District 5 Rolls (hot, buttery, garlic breadstick) - 50 points

6 District 6 Rolls (cinnamon sticks drizzled with honey) - 50 points

6 District 7 Rolls (square rolls filled with lots of spices and smoky flavor) - 50 points

6 District 8 Rolls (circular rolls baked with raisins inside) - 50 points

6 District 9 Rolls (whole grain rolls filled with almonds) - 50 points

6 District 10 Rolls (rectangular rolls baked in garlic and other spices) - 50 points

6 District 11 Rolls (tesserae grain held together by butter, seeds, and garlic sprinkled on) - 50 points

6 District 12 Rolls (tesserae grain held together by butter) - 50 points

 _ **Supplies**_

Empty Water Bottle (Quart Size) - 15 points

Full Water Bottle (Quart Size) - 30 points

10 ft. length of rope - 35 points

Camouflage kit (includes types of mud, berries, paint, and a paintbrush) - 50 points

Thin, small blanket - 20 points

Thin, large blanket - 25 points

Thick, small blanket - 30 points

Thick, large blanket - 40 points

Sleeping bag - 50 points

Tent - 60 points

2 pack of matches - 20 points

5 pack of matches - 45 points

Night vision goggles - 75 points

Spile (the thing from Catching Fire to get water) - 50 points

First aid kit (includes bandages, painkiller, gauze, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and antiseptic) - 50 points

Weak sleep syrup - 30 points

Capitol sleep syrup - 50 points

Empty backpack - 35 points

Filled backpack (includes empty water bottle, 1 match, small, thin blanket, and sleeping bag) - 75 points

Jacket (any color) - 25 points

Small coat (any color) - 35 points

Large coat (any color) - 45 points

Gloves (any color) - 15 points

Plant Identification Book - 100 points

Note (you pick what it says) - 5 points

2 Purification Tablets (enough for 2 quarts of water) - 20 points

5 Purification Tablets (enough for 5 quarts of water) - 35 points

10 Purification Tablets (enough for 10 quarts of water) - 50 points

10 ft. of wire - 50 points

Bottle of poison - 50 points

Cure of poison - 60 points

 _ **Weapons**_

6-inch knife - 20 points

12-inch knife - 40 points

Dagger (15 inch) - 50 points

Cleaver - 50 points

Katana - 60 points

Kukri - 60 points

Cutlass - 75 points

Machete - 80 points

Short Sword - 60 points

Broadsword - 75 points

Sickle - 70 points

Spear - 75 points

Bow - 75 points

10 arrows - 30 points

Scythe - 75 points

Hatchet - 80 points

Axe - 85 points

10 Throwing Knives - 50 points

Pickaxe - 40 points

Sledge Hammer - 80 points

10 Throwing Stars - 50 points

Blowgun - 30 points

10 Blow Darts - 15 points

Whip - 50 points

Mace - 80 points

Trident - 100 points

Slingshot - 15 points

 **Sponsor Points:**


End file.
